The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Driving capabilities may be enhanced when a vehicle operator is aware of the traffic pattern surrounding the vehicle. However, the operator is not visually capable of viewing all surroundings outside of a vehicle when viewing conditions are poor, such as during fog, rain, snow and darkness. Awareness of traffic patterns can be vastly diminished during poor viewing conditions.
Head-up displays project light upon a screen and the light is converted into a viewable display upon the screen. Head-up displays are known to present information to the operator of the vehicle in an effective manner by reducing strain upon the operator while allowing the operator to remain focused on driving.